1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device, and more particularly, to a combination structure of antenna device with an embedding surface of a fixing element, which is an expansive and hollow cylinder.
2. Description of Related Art
As the global communication business develops rapidly, the wireless mobile communication technique as a principle mean of personal communication in the future causes great concern. Because of the complexity of the wireless communication technique, the industries must provide best combination products. No matter the appearance of appreciation of the beauty or the effects of transmitting and receiving signals will decide the key factor of products on sale. Especially, the improvement on the external structure of the external components of the hardware for the antenna is an important mission for the designers of the corresponding organizations to make a breakthrough.
For increasing the strength of the combination structure for the antenna module, the American patent NO. U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,520 ‘Connector for antenna’, as an example, uses a C-shaped mounted between a hollow casing and a terminal. Although the structure of the antenna is simple, the components can not be shifted to the front and rear, and the antenna can not be retrieved either. So the precision for fabricating is not easy to control. One of the other references uses the improvement of an adapter to lower the risk of the damage to the antenna during taking the antenna apart. But the antenna can not be retrieved in the inner of the transceiver causing inconvenience on carrying. It is very inconvenient to re-fabricate the antenna at the usage state.
So it is desired to develop an antenna device with convenient carrying, easy retrieving, simple structure, and low cost.